


For Justice

by Elemir (orphan_account)



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU - Comicverse, DCU Animated, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 13:40:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Elemir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin ponders the reasons for becoming a hero. A short introspective look into the Young Justice team. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Justice

Robin wonders why the others do it. The hero business, he means. It was dangerous, and they knew it, but it took huge determination to even try and be a hero. Even Robin felt like just giving up and quitting at times, but he'd never admit it.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He thinks Kaldur does it because he promised.

He made a commitment to his king, Aquaman, and like any good citizen, he'd never go back on a promise. It was just the way he was. He was willing to risk everything (and at times Robin admired him for his firm steadfastness) to save people. He does it out of commitment, because he has to, because if he didn't, how could he call himself a loyal citizen? And Kaldur is a very, very loyal person. He'd never let anybody down. Especially not his king. Not if he could help it.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Artemis probably does it, he thinks, to redeem herself.

And she didn't think he knew about it (but honestly, he knew everything) but he knew exactly who she was. What she did, what she was trained to do. He knew all about her father, about Sportsmaster. About Cheshire. And more importantly, he knew she was terrified. He knew that Artemis would do anything, anything, to not be like her father. She'd do anything to change herself, before it was to late. And he admired that, he really did. It was hard to get away from a villain's presence. It was even harder to stay out of it.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He knew that Wally did it because he had no choice.

He decided to be a hero because really, it was the only thing he could be. Wally had told him (it had been a long time ago, some sleepover that he barely remembered, but he knew that there had been energy drinks and Wally, and then he had been scrubbing the Batcave for months) that he was connected to some sort of thing called the Speed Force. Robin didn't really get it, but it was some kind of supernatural power that let Wally be fast. And it let Wally be only fast. As in, if he couldn't channel his speed into something (and the hero business conveniently needed a speedster) he'd probably be eaten alive, wasted away by his own power. Or something like that.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Superboy did it because it was all he could do.

It really was all he knew how to do, Robin mused. Cadmus-he shuddered a bit-had only taught him how to fight and be strong. So naturally, that was what Superboy did. He fought and was strong. And when the chance came, Superboy took it. It was either join them, or become some sort of supervillain for Cadmus. The choice was blindingly obvious, actually.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He wonders if M'gann did it because she just wanted to.

Because she could. Honestly, how many Martians were there? Supposedly none. Oh, yes, he had heard all about how J'onn was the last Martian ever. Except for his niece. Robin wasn't entirely sure what happened (mostly because he wasn't fluent in Martian) but he really didn't care. All he cared about was how M'gann loved what she did, what they did. She honestly wanted to help people. She wanted use her powers to help humans, the way only one other Martian ever did. And he was glad for that.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Batman? Robin really wasn't too sure.

He knew that when he started the whole "masked vigilante" thing, it was for revenge. It was to get back at his parents' killer. It was to get back at every single person who did wrong things. Robin liked to think that later, that now, Batman fought the good fight just so that he could fight the good fight, not to punish people. But, he realized with a sigh, it probably wasn't true. Still, there was always a chance.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

But one thing that Robin was absolutely sure of was that he, that Robin did it for justice.

He did it so he could make a difference. Robin wanted to help people, not just because he could (and it wasn't easy) and because he was good at it. He did it so more innocent lives could be spared. He did it so nobody would have to be hurt by some sick, twisted nutcase. He did it so that all the villains in the world would realize that if they wanted to win, they'd have to go through him first.

So no child would ever have to go through the pain of losing everything.

He was just lucky that he had found it again.


End file.
